We are your kids?
by Millmo.May
Summary: it was a normal day at camp half-blood, well as normal as it can get when you live in the world of greek gods, percy and the gang were on the beach when 9 kids appeared. see what happens when the future and past join together. how will the demigods react when they hear about the future? BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. intro- getting to know the charecters

**This is just so you can know who is who in the story.**

**Sorry if its confusing.**

_**The Jacksons**_

**Percy Jackson**- I think you know who Percy is

**Annabeth C. Jackson- **same with annabeth

**Bianca Jackson-** _looks- _black, curly hair, see green eyes with a little Gray at the edges,

_personality-_ like Percy with the intelligence of annabeth

_age- _ 13

**Lee Jackson-** _looks-_ blonde, messy hair, Gray eyes with a hint of sea green

_personality-_ very like annabeth with Percy's fighting skills, but he doesn't know it yet.

_Age- _11

_**the Rodriguez's**_

**Chris Rodriguez-** you know who this is

**Clarisse Rodriguez- **and this

**Selina Rodriguez- **_looks-_ brown eyes, dark blonde hair

_personality- _very, very, very much like clarisse

_age- _13 and a half

_**The Stolls**_

**Travis Stoll-** you know him

**Katie Stoll- **you know her too

**Luke Stoll- **_looks-_like a Hermes kid

_personality- _Basicly like a Hermes kid with a bit like his mum

_age- _12 and a half

_**The Underwoods **_

**Grover Underwood**- you know grover

**Juniper Underwood- **you know juniper

**May Underwood- **_looks- _a wood nymph like juniper

_personality-_very like juniper

_age-_ 13

**Pan Underwood- **_looks-_ a satyr like grover

_personality- _very like grover. Has the gift of Pan and can speak to any animal and living thing

_age-_ 10

_**The Graces **_

**Jason Grace- **you know him

**Piper Grace- **and her

**Josh Grace- **_looks- _verylike his dad

_personality- _Roman, cares a lot about his friends.

_age- _13

**Leah Grace- **_looks- _mostly like her mum but with blonde hair

_personality- _exactly like piper

_age- _11

_**The Zhangs **_

**Frank Zhang- you know him**

**Hazel Zhang- and her (sorry lazel fans)**

**Georgia Zhang- **_looks- _like hazel

_personality-_like frank

_age- _12

**relationships between the demigods**

_Bianca _

friends- most people

best friend- May

crush- Josh

enemy- Selina

_lee _

friends- most people his age

best friend- Leah

crush- none

enemy- Selina

_Selina_

friends- Ares and Aphrodite cabins

best friend- Leah

crush- none

enemy- most people- mostly Bianca

_Luke _

friends- quite a few people

best friend- none

crush- none

enemy- Selina

_May_

friends- most people

best friend- Bianca

crush- none

enemy- Selina

_Pan_

friends- mostly people his age but some others

best friend- lee

crush- none

enemy- Selina

_Josh _

friends- most people

best friend- Bianca

crush- Bianca

enemy- Selina

_Leah _

friends- most people

best friend- Lee

crush- lee

enemy- Selina

_Georgia _

friends- most people

best friend- Bianca

crush- none

enemy- Selina


	2. Chapter 1 introductions

**OK, this is the real first chapter. This is my first thing like this- if you know what I mean- so sorry if its not very good. You could also check out my other stories if you want.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or HOO**

**On with the story.**

It was a normal day at camp half-blood... well as normal as it can be in the world of Greek and Roman gods and goddesses. Most people were hanging on the beach, it was as close to perfect as you can get. The Romans- Jason, hazel and frank- had come to visit, Thalia had been given time off hunting monsters and Nico had come to visit.

They were all messing around, Connor and Travis were trying to steal Annabeth's dagger- and failing- Clarisse and Percy were arguing and were on the brink of a fight and most other people were placing bets on who would win.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and nine kids appeared in front of them all. Two of them seemed to be fighting. A dark haired, green-eyed girl and a dark blonde, brown-eyed girl. All of the others were cheering them on. The majority of them seemed to be cheering "Bianca!" The only other was quietly cheering "Selina!" but suddenly stopped when she saw the large group of demigods in front of her and tapped a blonde boy next to her on the shoulder, he looked at her and then turned to the demigods with a surprised look on his face.

"Stop!" he shouted.

The small group that was cheering the two girls on suddenly stopped and looked at him, then at the group of demigods who were still staring at them, shocked.

The two girls fighting however, kept fighting for another 30 seconds before realising what was going on around them, they stopped fighting but didn't look very happy about it. The blonde haired girl, who was a little taller, glared at the other who just glared back.

Annabeth stepped forward, and said cautiously "who are you, and how did you get here?"

The blonde boy stepped forward and said "we could ask you the same question"

the two groups stood there for a few seconds, confused, before a note appeared in a dazzling white light. Annabeth picked it up and sighed thankfully when she saw it was in Greek not English.

"well then, are you going to read it?" asked Travis.

"it says" she started "dear demigods of normal time and..."

"and what?" asked Percy.

Annabeth looked curiously at the small group in front of them "and future"

"oh... read on" said Percy, a little shocked.

"I, the amazing sun god" she read on "Apollo, have sent the demigods from the future to meet their... their... parents from the past. They will be staying here for one week and time will stop in their time while this happens"

all the demigods looked a little shocked at this point.

"would all the demigods please now introduce themselves" she finished and shoved the letter in her pocket. "well... lets do as the letter says. I'm annabeth chase, daughter of Athena"

all of the demigods from the big group introduced themselves with quite a few shocked looks from the other group.

"okay then, I guess we should go" said the smaller girl that had been fighting "I'm Bianca Jackson"

Percy looked at her shocked "what did you say your surname was?"

"Jackson" she said

"and uh, who are your parents?"

"Percy and Annabeth Jackson"

now annabeth looked shocked "huh"

"yeah, and this is my brother" she pointed to a blonde haired, grey-eyed kid "lee Jackson"

"right" Percy said "this is normal" he looked at annabeth smugly and thought to himself "annabeth Jackson"

"why don't the rest of you introduce yourselves and your parents" suggested annabeth

"I'm Josh grace" said the blonde kid who had spoken before " and this is my sister, Leah grace" he pointed to a choppy haired girl who looked freakishly like piper " our parents are Jason and piper grace"

Jason and piper both looked shocked but didn't say anything.

"I'm Selina Rodriguez" said the second girl who had been fightng " my parents are Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez"

Clarisse and Chris stared at her in shock.

"My name is Luke Stoll" said a boy who looked exactly like the Stoll brothers " my parents are Travis and Katie Stoll"

"WHAT?!" they both shouted at Luke who looked quite shocked at their sudden outburst.

Everybody else who knew the two started laughing, before they knew it, they were rolling on the floor laughing at them. Especially Connor who couldn't stop even when everybody had.

"dude" Travis said, as calm as he could " STOP IT!"

Connor finally stopped but kept smiling like an idiot.

"uh, so yeah, I'm May Underwood" said a girl that looked suspiciously like a wood nymph " and this is my brother" she pointed to a young satyr "Pan Underwood, our parents are Grover and juniper Underwood"

Grover stared at the two children, too shocked to say anything.

"and I'm Georgia Zhang" said a girl who looked a lot like hazel " my parents are frank and hazel Zhang"

this got some shocked looks from frank and hazel.

"well" said annabeth "i guess we better go talk to Chiron"

both groups of demigods started walking towards the big house.

**OK then, That's the first chapter, did you like it?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2 Luke's name

**Next chapter!**

Bianca POV

After everything that had happened that day, the last thing I wanted to do was talk to Chiron, he was great but she had had a pretty hard day so far, this would just make it more confusing.

* flashback *

the day had started like a normal day at camp, I was hanging out with Leah outside the cabins when Selina came over. See, Selina thinks that Leah is her best friend when really, Leah only goes along with it because she is scared of her. Anyway, Selina came over and asked her why she was hang out with me- her arch-enemy- and said that she should come train with her. That's when I snapped.

"she can have other friends you know" I shouted

"and what would you know, you kelp headed freak?" she snapped back

"guys" Leah tried to stop us but we both already had our weapons out. I had a long Celestial Bronze sword made specially for me in Poseidon forges by my uncle Tyson. Selina had an electric spear that her mother had given her.

Before I knew it, we were fighting full on, not like in the arena, like in a battle!

After a few minuets, word spread and half the camp was watching us, most people cheering my name, a few cheering Selena's. I think I even heard people placing bets, probably Luke and the Hermes cabin.

Then, suddenly the cheering stopped, I didn't think much of it an kept fighting _slash, block, stab, step_, I had it in the bag when Josh shouted "stop!" I stopped immediately to find a load of older kids staring at us.

After everything was sorted we went up to the big house to see Chiron. It was probably the most awkward walk of my life. Nobody said anything. At all. The older kids (our parents) kept looking at us weird, probably wondering about the future and what happened to them. Finally dad- no he isn't my dad yet I thought to myself- said "so... what's the future like?"

"messed up" muttered May who was walking next to me. Percy must had heard because he looked at her funny and asked why.

" ah crap, you heard" was her reply which got a few giggles from those who knew her.

" what's this time like?" I asked

"its ok" he replied

I would have asked more but we had arrived at the big house. We walked inside and saw Chiron playing cards with Mr. D, it seemed normal, just like the future. Until Chiron looked at us and asked who we were, mum- no, annabeth- explained and we introduced ourselves, again.

"well" he said once we had finished "I guess we will have to sort out sleeping arrangements, meal arrangements and more"

"Jason can sit on my table" Percy said "and they can sit on Jason's"

"yes, that will work" Chiron agreed

Jason glared at Percy who shrugged it off.

"now, I guess you can all sleep in the big house, Do you have any bags with your things?"

"no" I said

suddenly there was a flash and all of our bags appeared in front of us.

"yes" I corrected myself

"well, why don't you go and put them in your rooms, ah, grover if you would"  
"sure" said grover " come on"

we all followed him up some stairs and along a corridor until we came up to three rooms.

"one room has 4 rooms, another 3 and the last 2" he said " ill leave you to it"

after that, he went back the way we came. Leaving us to sort out sleeping arrangements.

After a lot of arguing, threatening, shouting, and insulting. We decided it would be the boys in the room for 4, me, May, and Georgia in the room for 3 and Selina in the room for 2. we put our bags on our beds and went downstairs. But just before we went into the room the others were in, Luke stopped us, I wondered why until I heard what they were talking about.

"you think" said Percy

"yeah" said grover "that's got to be it"  
"but I didn't even like Luke" Katie- Luke's mum- said

"I was named after Perseus, that doesnt mean that my mum liked him" percy offerd

"thats different seweedbrain" annabeth said

"how?"

"your mum diddnt know Perseus"

"guys" katie said "back to the point"  
"yeah" travis- lukes dad- agreed

"i dont know katie" annabeth sighed "travis, did you look up to luke?"

"kinda" travis said "but not much, i look up to connor"

"thanks dude" conner thanked

"s'okay"

"he looks kinda like luke" grover offerd

" that must be it!" katie said

"must be what?" luke barged in, followed by us.

The group looked shocked to see us.

"must be what?" luke repeated

everybody looked at katie and travis, waaiting for them to explain.

"why we named you after a traitor" they admitted

"WHAT?" luke asked, shocked.

"how much do you know about the second titan war?" asked percy

"some" most people said however me and lee said "everythng" mum and dad had told us about it when we were little kids, we had always asked to hear it again and again, along with a gazzilion stories about their adventures.

Percy smiled a little so only i noticed "so, do you know who luke is?" he asked

then it hit me. Luke. Why hadnt i thourgt of this before? Luke had tried to kill dad. He had worked for kronos and kronos had taken over him. In the end luke had killed himself to save the world. Dad had always said that luke was a hero in the end. But why would people who hated him name my friend after him?

"yeah" i said

"lets think about this later, its almost time for dinner" said grover

"this is going to be a fun week" i thourght to myself sarcasticlly

**end of chapter ^-^**

**hope you liked it**

**sorry about all the speech at the end**

**please review! **


	4. Chapter 3 dinner and a walk

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a week. I have had loads of homework :/**

**Lee POV**

Dinner was rubbish. That's the only way to describe it. Instead of sitting on the Poseidon table with just Bianca, I had to sit on the Zeus table with eight other people, I know, its not many compared to lots of tables but its lots for me!

The only good thing was that I could talk to my friends, Pan and Leah. Although, Leah didn't talk much, I knew it was because she would have to be sleeping with Selina tonight, I don't know Selina personally but from what I've heard, she is _not_ somebody you want to share a room with. I was just glad that I would be sharing a room with pan, even if Luke and Josh were there, it would still be cool.

Once everybody had sat down, Chiron explained how we would be sleeping in the big house and sitting on the Zeus table for a week, we got some pretty strange looks from people who didn't know what was going on. After the announcements, we went along with dinner. Nobody talked much on out table, most of the noise was coming from the Ares. As always.

After dinner, we all went into the big house for bed. I got in my pjs and into bed. Sadly, I couldn't sleep. Pan must have had the same problem because he kept rolling over and fidgeting.

"Pan" I whispered

"Yeah" he replied

"Why don't we go for a walk"

"The harpies will eat us"  
"They wont"  
"They will"

"Fine, don't come"

I slipped out of bed and put on my trainers. I was almost at the door when I heard pan get up.

"Fine, ill come" he whispered

I smiled, he always did that. Once we were out the door, I heard another door creak open, and there was Leah, standing in front of us.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Going for a walk, you?"

"Same"

"Guys, this is such a bad idea"

"Shut up"

We crept around camp for a while, not saying anything until we heard footsteps.

"Harpies!" Pan whispered. Leah and I exchanged looks, it didn't sound like harpies, more like humans.

"Lets go" Pan started inching away when we heard a voice.

"Lee?"

"Leah?"

"Pan? What are you three doing here?"

It was just Bianca and Josh. Thank the gods.

"We could ask you the same question" Leah replied

"We were just walking around" said Josh, a little _too_ defensive

"Yeah" agreed Bianca "But what about you?"

"Same with us" I replied

"Fine" sighed Bianca, "Lets just all go back to bed"

**End of chapter!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4 in the arena

**Hey guys, before I do the next chapter, I'm going to reply to a review, I will try to do this every chapter.**

**Guest: 1) I never said that Luke was a bad guy I just said that Katie and Travis thought he was a traitor.**

**2) am talking about Katie Gardner.**

**yes I am British, but that is a strange question.**

**On with the chapter.**

_Josh POV_

Leah is so annoying! Last night I had been so close to asking Bianca out. And then... Bam! Once again Leah had ruined everything. Stupid sisters!

That night I hardly slept. The bed was so un-comftable, nothing like the comfy beds in the jup- I mean Zeus cabin. Plus all I could hear was Luke snoring and talking in his sleep. He kept mumbling about rabid cats or something. Weird.

The next morning we all made our way down to breakfast. Everybody except me and Leah seemed frustrated. Glancing at their normal tables. I knew how they felt, it was so weird having seven other people on the Zeus table instead of one. Chiron made some announcements "capture the flag on Friday" was the only part that I listened to. Friday. It was Tuesday today so that gave only 3 days. Not long. I was so busy thinking that I didn't hear who were team leaders although I guessed it was Ares and Athena since they were the tables that were cheering really loud. Then Chiron told us that we could go on with normal routines.

After breakfast, me and Bianca decided to go and train in the arena, on the way there I decided to try again to ask her out "So... uh" great start Josh I thought to my self sarcasticly. I tried again. "Listen, I wanted to ask you something last night bu-"

I was cut off by, guess who, yeah- Leah.

"Bianca, do you have a spare dagger? I cant find mine."

"Sure" she replied whilst clipping her dagger off her belt "just give it back later."

"I will" she said and ran off to Lee and Pan.

"So" said Bianca "what were you saying?"

I would have replied but all my confidence was gone. I couldn't do it.

"Nothing" I replied. She looked at me funny, probably trying to read my face (which she was freakishly good at) but we had arrived at the arena. Thank Jupit- Zeus, thank Zeus.

We went in to find two teenagers duelling sword on gladius. But they weren't just any two teenagers, they were our dads- Percy and Jason. Me and Bianca looked at each other and silently agreed to just stand to the side until they were done. If only it were that easy. Percy saw us and quickly disarmed da- Jason. Then came over to us with Jason standing there, shocked that he had been beaten so easily.

"you two want a go?" Percy asked with Jason coming up behind him.

"Sure" said Bianca "Thanks"

Percy nodded to her and pulled Jason out the way. We made our way to the middle of the arena and I pulled out my imperial gold gladius just as Bianca took out her celestial bronze sword.

I jabbed at her but she side-stepped easily and whacked my arm with the flat of her sword. Ouch.

I swung but she batted the sword out my hand and hit me so hard I fell down. Hard.

I tried tripping her up with my feet but she just kicked me and put the tip of her sword to my throat.

"I win" she announced. "So... That's 12-0 to me so far"

I sighed, trust Bianca to keep count of how many times she had beat me. But it wasn't my fault. Bianca had started training with her dad when she was, what- 6? I didn't know for sure but she had been fighting way longer than me.

"Well done" said Percy. Ah Styx. I forgot they were here. Great. Just great.

"Thanks" said Bianca. Obviously pretty pleased her dad approved.

Percy checked his watch and swore in Greek. "Better go" he said and sprinted off towards the Athena cabin.

"I'd better go too" said da- Jason and walked towards the Aphrodite cabin.

"Wanna have a go at the climbing wall sparky?" Bianca asked

"Don't call me that"

Bianca smirked and walked towards the climbing wall "come on then"

**any good? Sorry it was kinda short. Please review. Ideas are loved! If you do have any ideas then please tell me ad ill try my best to use them. **


	6. Chapter 5 evil climbing wall of death

**Hey guys, here's another answer to a review. **

**Dude (guest)- ill try to get Percy and Bianca as close as possible but it will be in the next chapter not this one.**

**On with the chapter.**

_Leah POV_

Josh is so dumb! He didn't even notice us placing the bets. Maybe if he paid less attention to asking out Bianca and more to- okay let me start from the beginning. Me, Lee and Pan have a bet going on, its about when Josh will ask Bianca out. I said that he wouldn't have the guts to do it today, lee said he would do it this afternoon and Pan said he would do it this morning. When Josh and Bianca started walking off together, me and Lee got worried that he may ask her out, so, me being amazingly smart as I am... and using lee's idea. I went up to Bianca and asked her for her dagger, saying I'd lost mine, which was sort of true. Bianca being nice gave me it and Josh being a love-sick dumbo **(A/N. Is that a word? I'm using it saying he is dumb) **just glared at me, Which I'm used to, being his sister and all.

After getting the dagger from Bianca, I ran back to Lee and Pan. After that we waited until they were almost out of site and followed them to the arena. We watched them duel and Josh get beaten within minuets by Bianca (haha). When they came out we hid and just listened. And yes, there was definite flirting going on.

We followed them to the climbing wall. Wait, let me redo that. We followed them to the evil climbing wall of death. I hate that thing, Lee and pan are both pretty good at it, Pan being a satyr can climb anything, and Lee, well, he just has a talent for climbing walls that have lava spewing everywhere. It must be a family thing because Bianca is amazing at it, capital A. Also I heard that both their parents are epic at that kind of stuff.

Anyway, back to Bianca and Josh. When we got to the evil climbing wall of death, Bianca was already at the top when Josh wasn't even half-way. Bianca smirked at him and shouted "come on sparky!" _Sparky?_ He must have not liked the name because he scowled and shouted back "shut up!"

Bianca laughed and made her way back down. When she saw us she looked surprised but didn't comment. By the time Josh got back, Bianca had tied her hair in a messy ponytail and taught me a new trick with a dagger. The five of us talked for a while before Bianca decided that she was going to go to the beach, we all parted. Bianca went down to the beach. Josh went to look for Luke. And us 3 went to find something to do.

**Sorry it was short but really it was just a filler chapter. Next chapter is in Bianca's POV. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6 another fight

**Hey guys. Two chapters in one day! You proud of me? **

**Next review reply: dude (guest)**

**yeah now I think about it they kinda do sound like stalkers. Oops... ah well.**

**On with the chapter!**

Bianca POV

When I got to the beach, I was expecting nobody to be there. Instead, sitting right there in front of me, staring at the sea, was my dad. Percy. I had nothing else to do, so I went and say down next to him. As soon as I did, he looked at me funny. Like he wasn't expecting anybody to come and sit there, which I guess he probably wasn't. Not many people come to the beach, well, at least not in my time.

"Hi" I said, mainly to break the tension.

"Hi" he replied. And que awkward silence. Which by the way, I hate.

Percy looked back out to the sea. And suddenly asked "Can you control water?" I smiled. Finally a chance to use my awesome water powers. I put my hand towards the sea and concentrated. After a few seconds, a trident emerged, made of water.

"Impressive" said Percy. Then he put _his_ hand towards the water and closed his eyes. Another trident emerged, a little bigger than mine and way... way more detailed. His trident pushed mine into a small wave. "Hey!" I said and made my trident push his into a bigger wave. Percy just laughed and made a huge wave swallow my trident into the sea. I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his back.

He lay back onto the soft sand and I did the same.

**(A/N there may be lots of talking now, just to warn you)**

After a while he asked me "So, you going to side with Athena for capture the flag?"

"Course" I replied "I would never side with Ares, ever!"

"Not like 'em?"

"I hate them, they hate me."

"How come?"

"I just followed your example." he looked at me questionably and I sighed. "Where to start; when first went to camp, Selina tried to introduce my head to a toilet" Percy cringed his nose "and she kinda got a bit wet" Percy laughed. "then I kicked their buts in capture the flag. Then-" I was cut off by Lee who was running up to us panting hard "Bianca... Josh... Selina... fight.." he sat down to catch his breath and then got up "Josh and Selina fighting in arena."

"Oh come on." I said while getting up, Percy did too "You coming?" I asked him

"yeah" he said as I pulled lee towards the arena.

When we got there Josh was shouting at Selina. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd that had formed. (which was pretty hard because half of them were older than me) when I got to the front Selina screamed at Josh "Shut up you little Roman! You don't even belong in this camp!"

Uh oh, I thought. Selina just insulted him at the limit. Josh hates it when people say about his Roman side. That's when Leah pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

"I'm half Roman!" she shouted a Selina "You gonna insult me about it? Say I don't belong in this camp?"

I never really realised how smart Leah was before that but then I realised what she was doing. Selina would never insult Leah since she is more like an Aphrodite kid. Also, she couldn't say to Josh about having to have his sister to help him because that would seem like she was ignoring Leah. Smart.

Yet, Selina still looked like she was going to murder somebody. I decided to step in and help Leah.

"What do you have against Romans Selina?" I asked her.

"Well, they.. uh..."

"Exactly" I said. Then Selina's face hardened

"And why exactly are you standing up for Josh? I mean Leah I understand but you..."

"He's my friend" I said. And just for effect, I added "I would help out any of my friends, meaning, I would never help you out."

"Well That's just asking for a visit to hades isn't it" she got out her sword and swung it at me, I side-stepped but still got a good sized cut on my arm. I got out my sword and slashed, Selina side-stepped but I was expecting it, I swung round and cut her face. She dropped her sword and stepped back, holding her face. When she looked up, she looked angry, she grabbed my dagger off Leah who shouted in protest, but Selina wasn't listening, she was mad! Just before she could swing, Josh electrocuted her. And I drenched her in water just for effect. She just stood there, shocked. The whole crowd was quiet and staring at us. Then Percy came forward and said, "So, you two are on the same team as me for capture the flag right?" he pointed at me and Josh.

I smiled and looked at Josh who was also smiling. We both nodded and Percy gave us a thumbs up before going back and standing next to mom- I mean annabeth.

After that the crowd parted quite quickly until it was just the nine of us from the future. Selina glared at me then left. I quietly cursed her in ancient Greek so only May (who was now standing next to me) could hear.

"Well" said Georgia, "what shall we do now?"

**end of chapter! You like? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7 what prank?

**Hey guys. **

**This is a filler chapter because I have writers block, meaning its extra short, I need your ideas! **

**WHAT PRANK DO YOU THINK THE DEMIGODS SHOULD PLAY AND ON WHO!?**

**Read on and then review your ideas.**

_Pan POV_

"Well" said Georgia, "What shall we do now?"

Luke smirked. "Why don't we play a prank?" he suggested. I didn't want to, I hate playing pranks, everybody else however, loved the idea.

"Okay," said Georgia "But what prank exactly?"

"Why don't we put spiders in the Athena cabin?" suggested Leah.

"NO!" everybody turned to Bianca and Lee who said "No spiders!"

Josh chuckled. "What then?"

everybody started thinking about what kind of prank we could play and on who.

**OKAY! NOW ITS UP TO YOU! WHAT KIND OF PRANK DO YOU WANT THE DEMIGODS TO PLAY AND ON WHO? TELL ME YOUR IDEAS THROUGH REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 8 preparing for a prank

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while, I've had loads of homework and stuff.**

**I've been given the idea in a review for the prank**

**here it is...**

**They should play a prank on Percy by... Oooooh i got it! They should trap Percy in the Athena Cabin. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!  
- Dragon Chick2743**

**Thankyou Dragon Chick2743 for your awesome idea!**

_Luke POV_

everybody started thinking about what kind of prank we could play and on who.

"I know!" shouted Leah "we could trap somebody somewhere

Everybody agreed and then, turned to me! Ah well.

"well" I started "we would have to have a good reaction so-" I was cut off by Lee who said,

"dad always said he felt uncomfortable in the Athena cabin" PERFECT!

"that's Perfect!" I said. "now, the planning..."

since I was basicly the captain of this prank, I gave everybody their jobs. Lee, Pan and Leah were in-charge of putting the cameras in the Athena cabin, Josh and I were in-charge of getting everybody out of the cabin at the time and May, Georgia and Bianca were in-charge of getting Percy in the cabin.

After that we all went to do our jobs, me and Josh went down to the Athena cabin where a few people were sitting down and reading... BORING! We went over to Annabeth as planed, we expected she wouldn't mind if we pranked her boyfriend.

"Uh... Annabeth," I said

She looked up from her book and said "Hi"

"Could you help us with something?"

"Sure"

We told her the plan and what her job would be- to keep people out of the cabin for an hour later- which she agreed to do.

Later we all gathered in the area outside the cabins to talk, we told the others how annabeth had agreed to help and they also said how their plans had worked well.

"right." said May, "all we have to do now is wait until its time."

**Yes I know its short but I have exams going on and need to revise so you will have to deal with it! Hopefully ill update soon.**

**Reviews and ideas are loved!**


	10. Chapter 9 the prank

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages, That's what happens when you have to spend your whole time revising, sorry. Please forgive me!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't what you expected and if its short but I'm ill and off school because of it so I shouldn't really be writing, I should be sleeping. **

**On with the chapter.**

_May POV_

3 hours later we were put into position by Luke. Bianca and I were in-charge of staying out the way at first then locking the door on Percy. We left straight after we were given our jobs and went to the Athena cabin. After a while we heard Annabeth talking, I figured she must have the job of leading Percy here, That's what Luke said. I heard them talking quietly but I only head little things, something like:

"Mrs Jackson, I like that"

"me too seweedbrain"  
"wisegirl"  
"when do you think it will happen?"

"what"

"what do you think?"  
By then they were outside the cabin, really close to us! Annabeth told Percy to go in and as he did we jumped up and attached Luke's "special" lock. None of us knew what it did but all wanted to know. The whole time Annabeth was smirking, watching us lock her boyfriend in her cabin.

Percy shouted and kicked at the door but we just giggled and listened to his protests. Soon the others came with a small laptop, on it were the videos from the cameras inside, That's when I realised that Luke had been very busy, he had linked all the cameras to his laptop which he must have stolen. Clever!

We sat down and watched as Percy jiggled the handle then leaped back and cured in Greek. A lot.

"whats up with the handle?" asked Pan

Luke looked up and smiled, the smile that when you saw, you knew to run as fast as possible.

"got it" said Pan, "Thats what the lock was for?" Luke nodded "got it" he said again.

That's when the dinner bell rang, "lets go" said Georgia and we all got up and walked to dinner.

I realised that Bianca was staying behind and talking to her mom, Annabeth. I was thinking about what when they came up and walked with us to dinner.

**End of chapter, yeah know it was short but Im ill! please no flames for this chapter, I don't want to have to deal with them today. Ill try to update as soon as possible. **


	11. Chapter 10 a pretty freakin' awsome day

**Hey guys! NO MORE EXAMS! hopefully my writing will now improve more, I'm really sorry that my writing has got more sloppy but DO NOT WORRY! I am trying to fix it!**

**this is totally random but... 10TH CHAPTER! this is the farthest I have got with a story so far!**

**yay!**

**BTW- hopefully you will love the end, I wanted to postpone it but- whatever.**

**on with the chapter... **

_Bianca POV_

As everybody left for dinner, I pulled mom- ANNABETH! Why do I keep doing that? Anyway, I pulled _Annabeth _aside.

"The 9th of May **(A/N this is my birthday) **2016" I said

"What?" she asked with a pretty confused look on her face

"Your marriage" I said simply. "Oh..."

"Yeah" I looked at the cabin, "should we let him out?"

"Nah, he'll be fine" we both smirked then caught up with the others and went off to dinner.

**~~~line break~~~**

**~~~at dinner~~~**

"haha"

"give them back"  
"haha"  
**"Wuss"**

"give them back"

"**Idiot"**

"make me"

"give them back"

"**Prissy"**

"haha"

"**I hate you!"**

"**Good"**

"give them-"

"Bianca, Selina... what's going on?"

"Stay out of this Roman!"

I pushed my blade harder into Selina's side, causing her to push hers harder into my neck. I had no idea how it happened, one minuet we had been insulting each other, the next we had our daggers out. I gasped as Selina pushed her blade a little harder. For those of you who are lucky enough to have never had a sharp dagger held at your neck. IT FREAKIN HURTS! Selina smirked as I cringed in pain. Everybody was watching, I couldn't let them think I was weak. No way. I shoved Selina off me and she glared at me, ha, I just glared back and she retreated. Nobody- NOBODY- can beat my signature glare, well, except dad. He invented that glare. I looked around at the other demigods who were still staring. Then my eyes settled on the Poseidon table, Percy was there, he winked at me then went back to his food. How in Hades did he get out? I decided to leave it and ask him later. I then sat down and went back to my food. Slowly, everybody else did the same, not counting Selina who stormed off to Zeus knows where.

**~~~line break~~~**

After dinner, I decided to call it a day. I went up to my room and put on my pyjamas. Not long after, just when I finished a chapter in my new book, somebody knocked on the door. I got up from my bed which was next to the window (I had called it first) and answered it. Standing there was Josh. The last person I had expected it to be. As soon as I opened the door he started talking, well, more like speed talking.

"heybiancaijustwantedtoaskyouifyouwantedtogooutwit hmecuzihaveahugecrushonyouandyeah..."

I stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out what he had said and if it was what I had hoped he would say for years now.

"what?" I asked. He sighed and looked like he wanted to kill himself.

After a few deep breaths he looked at me. "i was wondering if you wanted to.. ya know... go out with me?"

I stood there frozen. Josh had just asked me out... JOSH HAD JUST ASKED ME OUT!

He looked at me "well?"

I smiled at him. "Absolutely!"

he smiled with relief and pulled me into a tight hug, I hung my arms round his neck and held on tight, we stood there for what felt like hours, just enjoying it. Afterwards, he kissed my forehead, only lightly and told me goodnight. He started walking away then stopped, he turned round and walked back towards me. Before I could tell what he was doing, he kissed me. You get that. HE FREAKIN' KISSED ME! After a moment of wondering what the heck was going on, I returned the kiss. When we finished he smiled at me then went into his room muttering something about it being the best day of his life. And I agree.

Today was pretty freakin' awesome.

**Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Do ya have any ideas for the story? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**Sooo... how was that? Like I said, I was going to postpone it for another few chapters but... whateva! **

**SPOILERS!**

**I plan to review soon, probably in leah's pov. Be ready, next chapter is mostly gonna be mostly people finding out about the two lovebirds 3 3 probs mainly Leah & Lee. **


	12. Chapter 11 the reactions

**Hey guys ****J****J****  
sorry I haven't updated in... well, ages. I have had this almost done for ever but I just kept forgetting to finish it. Plus I've had family round so I've been distracted. Sorry.  
this chapter is named **_**The Reactions **_**partly because, well, That just fits. But also because of my new story! its the different reactions of pjo characters towards couples. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!****  
**

_Leah POV_

Let me get this straight with you lot. The. Impossible. Has. Happened. Okay, let me start again.  
Last night, most of us went to campfire, it was just the normal campfire- singing, fire. Ya know. Then Josh left early. Very, VERY un-josh-like. After campfire I went to my room where Selina was sitting, sharpening a dagger. Just normal Selina. I went to sleep and woke up at 3:00. Don't you just hate it when that happens? Anyway, I decided to get dressed and go for a walk, maybe do some training. Just as I thought it would be, the arena was empty. Perfect!

After about 5 minutes of practice, I heard footsteps. Me being me, I hid as two people walked into the arena holding hands. And, sadly, I recognised them. IT WAS JOSH AND BIANCA! Let me rephrase that: my stupid brother and my best friend's sister- who I was also friends with- were holding hands! I started to listen to their conversation.  
"-ell them soon?"  
"they'll over-react"  
"hell yeah they will"  
I couldn't hold myself any longer. I burst out of my hiding place and let it all out. Leah style.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING TOGETHER, YOU ARE FREAKIN' HOLDING HANDS, WHY? WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOING, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GOING OUT! DOES ANYBODY ELSE KNOW? WHEN DID IT HAPPEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? DOES LEE KNOW? I BET HE DOES! TELL ME!"

They both looked at me like I was crazy. (Huh, Lee does that a lot!) Their replys were a mix of "what?", "how did you?" and "Leah you are a stupid little idiot, why do you have to be my sister?"s. Always good to know how much your brother loves you isn't it. Don't you just love it when they do that? Well I don't!

"Well?" I asked, still waiting for an answer.  
"look Leah, yes we are going out. It happened last night, nobody else knows. And we would love it if you didn't tell anybody-"  
"but-"  
"because, we are going to surprise everybody later. Come on, don't you want to see the look on their faces?" tempting… so tempting…  
"okay, but if their reaction is not very good. You two are dead meat."  
"deal"

_Luke POV_

when I woke up, I was the only one in the room. _Great _I thought and got dressed. I looked at the time. 10:30. I had missed breakfast. _Great. _I decided to go and do some sword practise.

When I got there, it looked like a meeting was going on. And it was with my friends! How dare they hold a meeting without me?

"watcha talkin' 'bout" they all looked at me as I walked towards them

"Josh and Bianca are going to tell us something" replied Georgia

"cool" I gestured for them to go on.

"so, as I was saying" Bianca continued "we, ah, me and Josh, well..."

"get on with it"

Bianca tried again but just sighed and looked up at Josh. Then... she reached up and kissed his cheek. Then smiled sheepishly at us.

After that, Hades broke loose.

"YOU TWO?"  
"HOLY ZEUS!"  
"WHEN? HOW?"  
"DUDE, YOU ASKED HER OUT?"  
"OMGs YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!"  
"I KNEW IT!"  
" OH MY GODS!"

Once we had all calmed down, Josh explained how he had gone up and asked her out last night, which we all found strange and un-josh-like.

After that we just hung out, It was nice and we hadn't don it in ages.

If only I knew how shortly we would get to enjoy that moment.

**CLIFHANGER!**

**please don't hate me! I will try to update as soon as possible , but you know what will make it faster?... REVIEWS!**

**oh and don't forget to check out my new story!**


	13. Chapter 12 on the beach

**Hey guys! :) **

**just to let you know: ****I will not be updating any of my stories for a while because I am going on holiday to Spain. **

**Also: THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER SO IT IS VERY SHORT!**

_Bianca POV_

After we had hung out for a bit, I decided I needed to cool down for a bit and left to go to the beach. (not without giving Josh a kiss on the cheek though) When I got there, I was definitely not surprised to who was already there. Yup. Percy. Just the person I wanted to talk to. I went and sat down next to him.

"care to explain how you got out of the cabin?" I asked and he chuckled. Without looking at be he replied simply "the window"

I cursed under my breath 'why hadn't we locked the windows' I thought. Percy chuckled again and as if reading my thoughts said "you did lock them, just not with that strange, electric thing that you used on the door. I unlocked them easily. What was that lock by the way?" I shook my head and told him I didn't know. After that we talked for ages. I told him about my first and second quest and he re-told me some of his. If he hadn't been younger, I would have thought it was just a normal day on the beach.

**END. I know it was just a filler but please tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	14. AN writers block!

**I know that you may hate authors notes, i do too. But this is important! **

**I have a serious writers block on this story and I don't know weather I should just stop writing or not. I don't know what to do! Please help! I have no idea what to write!**


	15. Chapter 13 Daydreaming

**. y guys, ill start off**

**by saying thank you! your support means so much to me! I'm going to try my best to carry on this story with your ideas. ill also try to improve the quality of my writing. i am also thinking of starting writing two new story's. tell me what you think:**

**1: i think the whole ****_Everybody-goes-back-in-time-to-Olympus-and-everybo dy's-confused-and-then-there's-a-letter-from-Apoll o-and-then-they-read-the-books-and-then everybody's-all-chirpy-and-happy-then-something-ha ppens-and-then-its-all-funny-and-then-it-all-goes- normal-again_**** storyline is so overused so I'm going to add a major twist. in mine, the romans and Greeks haven't met yet, Piper, Leo and Frank have not been claimed. Jason and Thalia haven't had their reunion. and... that's all i can say without ruining it.**

**2: connected with this story but with new and improved characters. everybody at camp is wondering about their future until Apollo comes. he agrees to show them things from their future. Basically my ideas of the future for the demigods. **

**so, which one do you wan me to write, i could do both but I'm only starting one at a time so witch first? Please Help!**

* * *

_Bianca Pov_

After my talk with dad... PERCY! _damn it!... _anyway, after that i went to the Poseidon cabin, you know to _sea_ **(A/N LOL get it? sea, see? bad pun? sorry) **what it used to look like when it was just dad, and sometimes uncle Tyson. As i walked in, i was amazed at how bare it was. I suddenly realised how much stuff me and Lee had. there were no photos on the walls, we however, had pictures and posters of... well everything and everyone. on my side of the cabin (yeah, we got in a fight and in the end agreed on having half each) there is mostly photos of May, Josh and me, like the time we came back from our first quest, or on my 12th birthday party and Apollo came and... well its a long story. most of my posters were of people like The Wanted, or P!nk. people like that.** (A/N i couldn't think of what kind of music she would like, so i just said mine. if think it would be different, feel free to just think of it like that.) **Lee's side of the room however, was covered with pictures of him, Leah (who he loves!), and Pan. unlike me, he had no posters. if you ask me, he has abasoloutly no taste in music, he listens to lots of -Enter person you hate here- every time i tell him to listen to better music he just gets in a huge sulk. Moody Pants.

Also, the big pin board that me and Lee put up on the back wall wasn't there. On it was everything, and i mean EVERYTHING! It has the birthdays of pretty much everyone we know, old homework answers and workings out, most of our old term dates, a calendar and yes, MORE PHOTOS! on it was one of my favourites it was a photo we took a couple of months ago. On it was all of us: Me, Josh, May, Luke, Georgia, Leah, Lee, Pan, Selina, and a few of our other friends. It was at the campfire, the Apollo cabin had been leading the sing-along. it was basically a normal campfire. Before that had been a normal camp day. But it was just that that made it so special. It sounds cheesy but its true!

I was so sucked up in my thoughts that i didn't realise the time until the lunch bell rang in the distance. I jerked my head up and muttered a curse in Greek before sprinting to the mess hall.

* * *

**sorry its so short but i just realised i have to go out now, sorry. i promise i will update as soon a possible. please give me your views and ideas for the story to help me keep it going. and please please please give me your advice on the two story ideas!**


	16. AN new charecter?

**hey, sorry about this but I seriously have no idea what to write and I am probably really annoying you with the slow updating and authors notes, so I have a small idea that I really need your help with. Im thinking of adding a new charecter but I don't know who's kid to do, so it's up to you, the choices are:**

**Thalico's kid: Either a girl or a boy with the attitude of Thalia and the powers of both of them. If a girl will probably be called Zoë but don't know for a boy. Could do twins. Most likely about 10-11 years old.**

**Leo's kid: Again either a girl or boy with Leo's power and personality, I have no idea who the mum could be so if you choose this one will probably just make them act secretive about it. Probably about 9-11 years old. **

**Reyna's kid: probably girl, pretty much like a mini version of Reyna, mabie goes to camp Jupiter and is not used to camp half-blood? I don't know. could be same age as bianca and josh and have a crush on josh, leading to a rivalry between her and Bianca? **

**Other ideas are welcomed but please vote Or I may have to just stop writing this story all together. I could do all three but it would only be one at a time so in what order?**


End file.
